(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail light structure of a motorcycle/scooter and a motorcycle/scooter having the tail light structure, more specifically, to a tail light structure connecting a rear cover and a fender, and a motorcycle/scooter having the tail light structure.
(B) Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the tail light 11 and two rear indicators 12 of a motorcycle having less displacement, such as a scooter, are usually embedded within the rear cover 13, so three openings have to be made on the rear cover 13 to secure the tail light 11, rear indicators 12 and receive the accompanying wiring. The fender 14 and the license frame 15 of the motorcycle are secured on a frame (not shown) beneath the rear cover 13 by bolts.
The distance of the two rear indicators 12 of the above mentioned tail light structure is limited by the rear cover 13, so the rear indicators 12 cannot easily be made in a large size. Therefore, it is probably difficult to differentiate the two rear indicators 12 at a far distance due to the insufficient brightness of the indicators 12.
Furthermore, because the rear cover 13 and the fender 14 are individually secured on the motorcycle, the rigidity of the integrated structure may be insufficient. Therefore, the fender 14 may be damaged or lowered through vibrations, and dirtied by splashes of mud for a long period of time.